The present invention relates to a method of producing abrasive tools.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing abrasive tools.
Methods of producing abrasive tools of this type are known in the art. In accordance with a known method, an initial material including several components, and aluminum oxide abrasive powder is processed by rolling in rolls to obtain a sheet, and thereafter the corresponding tools are made from the sheet, for example by punching with subsequent thermal treatment. The disadvantage of this solution is that generally the rolls are formed of metal, and during rolling of the sheet, the hard particles of aluminum oxide cut the surfaces of the rolls and therefore significantly wear them.